


some much wanted company

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 12: Drunken sexRiver had proposed the idea of a fancy dinner date, just the two of them in their cozy home, chatting and enjoying each other’s company.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 14





	some much wanted company

River had a smile on her face as she took the already half empty wine bottle in a tight grip, and refilled her empty glass to the very top. It was high quality red wine, almost black by the looks of it, with that purple shining tint from the glass. It also smelled heavenly, River would never say no to a glass of wine.

Especially one she had gotten herself from a prestigious family vineyard in France during the late 1800s. The Doctor had not been pleased when he had found out she had taken the TARDIS on such a joyride when he was in the bath, but in the end he just shrugged and went along with it.

After all, River had immediately proposed the idea of a fancy dinner date, just the two of them in their cozy home, chatting and enjoying each other’s company.

She could see that he clearly didn’t like the taste of wine in this form, grimacing and looking like he wanted to spit it out back into the glass, but she gave him the glare that made him  _ not _ do that. He couldn’t waste such high quality alcohol because of his bad taste buds. And it wasn’t like she forced him to drink, and had during the dinner told him that he could drink something else if he wanted, but he had just shook his head and downed the glass, before asking her for another.

She knew this would build up into something interesting, the Doctor was always so hilarious when he was drunk, and from experience, she knew she wouldn’t be any better either.

She took another sip, laughing at one of the Doctor’s overly bad jokes, and felt how her face reddened and became warm as the time went on, and both of them drank more and more until the bottle was finished, and their plates empty. And by the end of it, she just couldn’t take her yes of his handsome face and his disgustingly adorable smile. The look in his eyes, the warmth grew in her body and if she could have it her way, she would make him take her right there and then on the table.

The Doctor was sadly way too oblivious for that, especially now in his tipsy state.

“Doctor,” she began, doing her best to put on her seductive voice. She leaned forward on the table, making sure to expose a large amount of cleavage for him to take a hint. “This evening has been lovely and all, but I think it’s time we retreat back to the bedroom, if you know what I mean.”

  
“You’re already tired?” he asked, and River could hear herself let out a sigh.

“No sweetie, I’m not. I’m actually very awake, and would really love to burn some energy with some… certain activities with you. What do you say? Us together, me on top of you, reaching climax together before falling asleep in each other’s arms?”

As she phrased it like that, she saw how his eyes lit up, while he also let out a nervous gulp and a nod. He was always so shy and sensitive before anything ever started, and she loved how she could tease him, getting under his skin.

  
“That’d… be nice.”

“Then Doctor, what are you waiting for?”

She took his hand, and in the blink of and eye it was River leading them both to their bedroom, and as they closed the door, she was quick to discard her dress and underwear, throwing everything into a pile as she stood nude infront of her husband who was still in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. She let out a giggle and laid down on the bed, spreading her legs as she patiently waited for him. It felt like torture, a longing that would never disappear.

So the moment she saw the Doctor completely nude, she just couldn’t wait another second.

  
“Seems like you’re quite eager to see me. What are you waiting for, sweetie?”

With that sentence, she saw how the Doctor immediately jumped onto the bed, and she could feel his cock rubbing against her, making her let out a whimper before he entered. It felt heavenly, being filled to her very brink. She moaned, and before she could say something else, his mouth was on hers as he slowly began to thrust.

His lips tasted sweet with the mix of the fruity aftertaste of the wine, and to her, it really added a certain kick.

She held him tight and moved her hips along with his thrusts, quickly finding a rhythm that by now was so familiar and so sought after as the two slowly built themselves up for what could only be described as a short visit to paradise.

She kissed him back, smiled and laughed as she got lost in his gentle eyes, and moaned his true name as he hit her sensitive spots. It was at moments like this when River truly realized how much she loved her silly Doctor, and she would cherish every moment she had with him, forever.


End file.
